Lovely Complex
by JustBeMAD
Summary: Personne n'aurait pu se douter que l'amour que Fred a pour George et que George a pour Fred est vraiment et réellement bien plus fort qu'un simple lien de fraternité... Twincest.


**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Aloha, voici une ancienne fanfiction que j'ai un petit peu beaucoup modifié. J'avais publié la version pourrie précédente sur mon ancien compte et la republie en versionplusamélioréepuisquevoilàqu'oi. Je mets donc en scène Fred et George… 8D –IknowIamcrazy- Je ne sais pas encore si je fais un OS. Ou si je décide de continuer. Je verrais au feeling. Votre avis me serait vraiment utile. Voilou. Good reading !

Un œil s'ouvrit et se posa rapidement sur la fenêtre d'une des chambres du terrier. On apercevait de fins flocons de neige glisser du ciel. La chaleur de la couette capturait Fred et l'empêchait de résoudre la dure étape du réveil. Après un long moment, à somnoler, il consentit à se lever dans une lenteur extrême. Il s'étendit longuement, en étirant ses bras vers le haut, décontractant ses muscles après avoir passé une nuit mouvementée. Non pas parce qu'il reçut une soudaine visite, mais seulement parce qu'en ce moment, des questions étranges le hantaient. En effet, il était tourmenté par des choses qui lui paraissaient d'une absurdité la plus totale.

Enfin, il traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, passant brièvement ses mains dans son cuir chevelu, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux un de ses tics en sortant du lit, qui devait probablement lui donner l'impression de se réveiller un peu plus. Il poussa la porte toujours dans cette même lenteur, puis s'arrêta devant un lavabo des plus quelconques. Il attrapa un rasoir, et commença à s'arranger du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un état pareil. C'est là que, soudainement, la lame lui légua une mini coupure. Il posa alors, son regard dans le miroir qui était dressé devant lui, et se contempla longuement. Il passa un doigt sur son égratignure, tout en écarquillant ses yeux pris de stupeur. Il venait de se procréer une marque qui venait à le différencier de son frère. D'ailleurs, c'est à lui qu'il pensa en premier. Il s'en voulu. Mais s'en vouloir de quoi ? Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'a pas éprouvé la moindre douleur.

Il continuait de se contempler, tout en continuant de passer une main sur sa joue où la griffure siégeait confortablement. Il grimaça. Son regard ne quittait pas sa blessure. Mais tout à coup, il se mit à le lever vers ses yeux, et c'est là que son regard croisa le regard de son reflet. Et quelque chose le gêna. Il ne voyait plus George en lui. Il n'était plus George. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Mais sa flagrante ressemblance lui donnait cette impression. Et c'est cette même impression qui le faisait vivre. Qui lui donnait la force, et le courage de continuer à se lever ces matins d'hiver où il faisait froid. L'égratignure commença à dé-flouer une de ces questions. Une de ces questions des plus troublantes. Celle à qui il ne voulait jamais penser. Et celle qui l'a troublé tout le long de cette nuit agitée.

Il finit par laisser couler de l'eau du robinet, avant d'en récupérer dans le creux de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux puis se jeta l'eau au visage comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

George arriva à ce moment-là. Presque nu, n'ayant qu'une ridicule serviette autour de sa taille cachant très petitement sa partie génitale. En vrai, il s'en foutait que Fred le voit à poils. Seulement, Fred le lui interdisait.

Le regard de Fred se posa sur son frère à travers le miroir. George se plaça derrière lui en posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de bonjour, qui s'éteignit brusquement ayant aperçu la blessure de son frangin. Il loucha sur celle-ci en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu ne t'es pas loupé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Fred hocha la tête en restant silencieux. George comprenant que son frère n'était pas d'humeur, ne s'éternisa pas longtemps. Il laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol, avant d'entrer dans la douche. Fred vit la scène à travers la glace, et découvrit comme pour la première fois la partie intime de son frère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau suite à cette vision. Il ressentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Il se souvenu à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il vu George complètement nu. Cela revient à quand ils avaient huit ans et à l'époque où ils continuaient à prendre leur bain ensemble.

Gêné, il sortit de la salle de bain, voulant laisser son frère dans son intimité. Même si inconsciemment, il aurait voulu rester le contempler encore et encore.

Une vingtaine de minute passèrent. Fred se rendit compte que son frère n'était toujours pas sorti. Et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour l'engueuler. Il se stoppa net devant la porte en entendant de courts jouissements. Il hésitait à entrer. La curiosité le gagna il entra.

Il vit à ce moment-là, son jumeau avachit dans le coin de la douche, les yeux clos sous les rayons d'eau que dégageait la paume de douche, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son pénis à l'aide de sa main. Il resta bouche-bé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son frère faire ce genre de chose. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider. Et c'est cette pensée qui l'éclaira à propos de la question qu'il s'était posée toute la nuit passée.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Mh, tu veux de l'aide ? demanda-t-il faussement ironiquement.

George leva ses yeux vers son frère arrêtant brusquement son activité. L'arrivée de Fred lui déclencha une palpitation bouillonnante à l'intérieur de son ventre. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, la réponse aurait été directe et positive. Car comparé à son frère, ses sentiments le concernant étaient certains depuis déjà un long moment. Il se contentait de l'amour fraternel qu'il recevait de celui-ci, par peur de le perdre complètement en lui avouant la vérité. Il choisit donc de s'abstenir à répondre et sortit de la douche, attrapant au passage sa serviette tout en regardant son frère fixement.

Fred frissonna. Et ne supportant plus l'atmosphère, quitta la pièce. Personne n'était là. Le reste de la famille Weasley était parti sur le chemin de traverse. C'était les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient foiré leur B.U.S.E blanche, et par ce fait, ont subi – non seulement la réaction colérique de Mrs. Weasley, mais aussi une punition à la noix qu'on donne aux enfants prépuberts : interdiction de sortir.

Il entra dans le petit salon du terrier, s'installa sur un fauteuil à moitié allongé, après avoir allumé le feu de cheminée. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même observant les morceaux de bois se consumer. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voulait plus se poser quelconques questions. Il mit toutes ses interrogations de côté. Après tout, demain, c'est noël. A quoi bon se prendre la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une incroyable soirée de réveillon avec son frère. Et c'est là que tout reparti. Il se rendit compte que toute sa vie se résumait à son jumeau. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que toute sa vie se résumait à lui. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa question avait enfin trouvé une réponse. Il était _éperdument_ amoureux de George.

Mais comment lui avouer ? Comment George, son sang, son frère, son jumeau, réagirait-il face à un aveu pareil ? Et voilà qu'une nouvelle succession de question se mit à le tressaillir.

Un mal de crâne pas possible lui monta à la tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, toujours allongé sur son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit ses yeux, il découvrit George, en face de lui.

Celui-ci s'assied à côté de lui. Il comprenait ce qui pouvait tourmenter Fred. Il le comprit grâce au lien qui les unissait.

George observa son frère qui venait de lui déclarer qu'il avait de la fièvre. Alibis. Son jumeau se pencha sur lui de façon à passer une main sur son front.

Fred plissa des yeux tout en serrant les poings après avoir senti son ventre se contracter. Son cœur battait si vite._ Leur_ cœur battait si vite. George sourit légèrement en coin, puis dans un court élan, vint déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son frère. Celui-ci, lâcha un long soupire. Il passa ses mains autour de la nuque de George, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Le baiser fut long, doux et passionné. Quelque chose de vrai. Quelque chose qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient ressenti auparavant. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'unique. D'une sensation unique. Que seul l'autre pouvait faire ressentir à l'un. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, autant sauvagement que tendrement.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps.

George glissa sa main sous la chemise de Fred, avant de la lui déboutonner rapidement. Il déposa plusieurs baisers consécutifs dans le creux de sa nuque en souriant tendrement.

Fred sentait l'excitation le prendre. Il déshabilla son frère à une vitesse considérable et lui rendit les baisers que celui-ci venait de lui donner, en faisant glisser ses lèvres tout le long de son corps. Georges se cambra en arrière, tout en poussant un long soupire.

- Ginny, rends-moi ça !

La voix de Ron retentit dans le salon. Fred et George se figèrent, pris par la peur. Mais il était trop tard. Ron qui tirait Ginny par le bras sortit soudainement de la cheminée. Ils tombèrent nez à nez en face d'eux. En face de Fred qui venait de monter à califourchon – en caleçon, sur Georges à moitié nu.

Ron resta bouche-bé un long moment, les yeux écarquillés et qui sortaient presque de l'orbite. Ginny quant à elle, ne parut pas si étonnée.

- Bah mon vieux…, murmura un Ron tout décontenancé.

Ginny sourit et fit un léger signe de la main pour dire bonjour. Son frère, lui, était si sonné, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un orteil. Il continuait de fixer Fred et Georges, sans relâche.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire la moindre chose. Impossible. L'atmosphère était bien trop tendue.

George fut celui qui se leva le premier. Il attrapa ses vêtements posés sur le sol. Puis, en passant, poussa Ron en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et déclara le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il venait de faire une connerie :

- Pas un mot à Maman.

- Ni à Papa, compléta Fred.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, laissant Ron complètement abasourdit.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre, sans se dire un mot. Ce qui gêna Fred qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre vis-à-vis de George qui n'était plus le même. Qui était devenu aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Fred ne supportant plus cette ambiance, retourna dans le salon, se dirigea vers la cheminée, ignorant Ron qui était toujours figé sur place, pris de la poudre de cheminette, puis disparut soudainement.

Son petit frère le regarda faire et déclara en secouant la tête.

- Oh putain. Lui il est mort. Maman va le tuer.


End file.
